Talk:Mog Bonanza 2009/Winning Numbers
If I can say one thing: Damn, that was quick... (Within 5 minutes of the in-game announcement.) And, rats to me... Rank 5 only again. --Starcade 08:15, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :D - still trading my marbles! -- 08:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::3 chars, 30 marbles, 1 exp scroll for a mule =\ I rocky 08:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) For those who do not know, winners of the Kupons for the Dynamis armor can trade them in to the Dealer Moogle next to the Bonanza Moogle at the appropriate locations. --Starcade 10:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Winners Sign your name belong with a short message saying what you won! :(e.g. *I chose gil for Rank 1! --~~~~) Rank 1 Rank 2 *Not me personally, but someone I talked into putting down the expense on his mules because it would be worth it. --Ctownwoody 17:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) *Finally, after organizing my 16 characters' marbles in a word document, keeping track of all their numbers, levels, etc... it pays off ^_^ Winner of one rank-2 and two rank-4 prizes, Herald's Gaiters and 2x behemoth hides!! --Nicknick 04:54, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 3 *2 Rank 3s on mules - probably will get Hermes Sandals :) Loial 11:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Loial *1 Rank 3 on my mule, I need to rename my Hermes' Sandals fund!! Rosalie 19:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ** Rename it "Hermes' Sandals +1 fund!!! :-P --Jubano 15:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 4 *3 rank fours won. Have not chose prize yet. --- 09:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Rank 4 won. Chose Behemoth Hide to be crafted when I get my missing 10.3 skill levels for leathercraft. --Ukko Ylijumala 10:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *1 rank 4 won. Have chosen, and sold already, a Khroma Ore. --Alekia 17:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *One rank 4 on a mule. Choose Behemoth Hide and sold for 420k Razorback 17:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Razorback *1 Behemoth Hide. Currently bazaared for 600k, awaiting prices to rise again. Team effort to garanee this hide, so the 600k's going to be split into 3 200k's --Khundes 17:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Chose a Behemoth Hide to get gil for the "Get Desudro a Genie Weskit Fund" *2 Behemoth Hides. Profit!--Kenki 02:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *I chose 2 x khroma ore . --Masekase (09:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) *Rank 4 on a mule; will use for a gil item, but will mostly likely wait out the intial rush and hope that SE does a mass-banning soon...AH-botting is up to an alarming degree on Asura currently. #s were 18320-18329, lol...:P --Ctownwoody 17:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *1 rank 4 on a mule - I chose Khroma Ore to hopefully fund the last of the Bloodwood Lumber I need for Marduk's Dastanas. --Eirenne 19:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *3 Rank 4 across 13 characters (3 accounts). If I play the AH right, I'll make a very decent profit! :D -- 06:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 *x15 statues and 1 xp scroll. -- 09:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Faffy statue ftw :) it's really the only thing I wanted, since I won rank 3 last year. --Overgryph 09:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *1 Rank 5 win here (rats) -- chose Pest Repellent for The Swarm. --Starcade 10:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Got all 3 statues for one of my mules. --Ukko Ylijumala 10:54, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Got 1 rank 5 on my second character,I chose the Fafnir Statue. Daffy654 14:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Failure only 1 Rank 5 im saying screw the prizes give me something better. User:Rykono *4 statues Razorback 17:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Razorback *4 Statues, 3 Faf's and 1 Behemoth --Khundes 17:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *1 Pest Repellent ... My Life For The Swarm! --Baroness 17:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *1 Fafnir statue -- Iyouboushi *Fafnir statues for everyone (got all 3 on 1 mule; 2 on the rest)! Goodbye Vana'diel! Heaven's'word † 20:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *60 Marbles, 4 Rank 5s. 3 on a mule. Statistically i got jipped D; --Flying Chair 01:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *Fafnir Statue and Behemoth Statue for my main character, 2 Miratete pages for my alt. --Kyrie 01:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *Fafnir and Behemoth Statue --Desudro 02:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *1 Behemoth Statue!--Kenki 02:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *I chose Fafnir Statue for Rank 5! --Haltar 09:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *I chose behemoth satue and fafnir statue --Masekase (09:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) * 4 statues. 1 Adamantoise, 2 Behe, and a Faf on my main --Almont 14:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *3x rank 5, on each of my mains and on a mule. 2x Fafnir (for the mains) and 1x Behemoth. --Eirenne 19:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) *10 marbles and 2 Rank 5s; Fafnir and some memoirs, woo! DiabloRojo 13:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *11 Rank 5 across 13 characters, not all prizes decided, all will be statues tho. -- 06:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *2 statues. Behemoth and faffy are now engaged in the most epic staring contest of all time. Enigmatica 06:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *3 scrolls, 2 on a mule, 1 on the main. Gorgonzolacheez